Just a Basket
by EvergreenGirl
Summary: It's Easter, but Mordecai doesn't want to buy a new basket, so he reuses his Halloween bucket-against Rigby's wishes-and throws the holidays out of balance, or does he? Read to find out! Please review!


**EvergreenGirl: **Happy Easter you guys! ;) This is for all you Regular Show fans out there! I got this idea for a fanfic when I was in a CVS store. I looked at all the Easter baskets and it just popped into my head! Please read _and_ **review**! I want your feedback!

**Just a Basket**

Mordecai picked up another Easter egg and tied it to the tree near the park bench. "Ugh!" he groaned. "This is _so_ stupid! Who actually puts eggs on trees?!"

Rigby shrugged. "Apparently everbody. Eileen told me it started in the '80s."

"It looks like we're almost done. Wanna play some Strong Johns after?"

"You guys won't be playing anything after you finish putting eggs on that tree," Benson stated as he strolled up to them.

"Oh, I want to _egg_ this tree, alright," Mordecai muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Benson asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he moaned.

"Good. After you finish that tree, I want you guys to get ready for the Easter party. I want all the park employees to have an Easter basket for handing out candy. And if you don't have your baskets, you get to wear the bunny suits Skips and Thomas were going to wear."

"Fine," Rigby said.

It was the day before Easter, so Mordecai and Rigby had to go to multiple stores before they even found any Easter baskets. At long last, they found a small shelf left at Two Peaks Mall. Mordecai stared at the shelf with his mouth agape. "Dude, 25 dollars for an Easter basket?!"

Rigby picked up the basket with fake bunny ears on it. "These are the last ones in town. We have to get them. Unless you want to wear the _bunny suit!_"

"Ugh, man, this store really blows. I'll just use my Halloween bucket from last year."

"You can't do that!" Rigby shrieked in a shrill voice. "You'll throw everything out of whack! Besides, Benson said 'Easter baskets,' not Halloween buckets."

"Dude, relax! Same difference. It's just a basket! I can just cover up the jack-o-lantern bucket with pink paper and no one'll even notice."

"But I'll know!" Rigby pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You don't count."

"Hey, Mordecai!" Margaret's sweet voice filled his ears.

She jogged up to them. "Oh, hi, Margaret," Mordecai said bashfully. "It's funny seeing you here."

Rigby rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm going to the Easter party at the park, are you gonna be there?" Margaret asked expectantly.

"Of course! That's why I'm here. Just pickin' up a few things for Benson."

"Great! I'll see you there," Margaret said, and walked away.

"Oh, hi, Margaret," Rigby mocked Mordecai's tone of voice.

Mordecai punched the racoon's arm. "Shut up!"

"Ow!" Rigby cried, rubbing his stick-thin arm. "See? Now that Margaret's going, you have to get an _Easter_ basket! If Benson sees you with a Halloween bucket, you'll be in a bunny suit, and you wouldn't want Margaret to see you like that, would you?"

"No, but she won't have to. I'm still using my bucket."

Back in their room, Mordecai dug his jack-o-lantern Halloween bucket out from under his bed. He dumped the leftover, year-old candy out of it, along with other odds and ends of things. "Oooh, candy!" Rigby screeched in delight.

"Dude, that's been in there for a year. You probably shouldn't eat it," Mordecai warned.

"I'll be fine," he said with the wave of a hand, and started stuffing his face. After gobbling up the candy in half a minute, Rigby said, "Ooh, your old Walkman was in there?"

"Yeah, I totally forgot about it," Mordecai stated with sudden interest.

"If I promise not to tell Benson about your Halloween bucket, will you let me use it?" Rigby begged.

"I guess."

With a sly grin, Rigby snatched the Walkman and headphones before taking off.

At the Easter party, a good hundred people or so walked around, played egg-toss, and ate Easter-themed treats. Benson had even gotten a band to play classical music in the background. Mordecai and Rigby showed up, proudly displaying their Easter basket and disguised Halloween bucket. "See, nobody's even noticed," Mordecai pointed out.

"What?!" Rigby shouted.

The headphones were still in his ears as he listened to '80s music with his newly acquired Walkman. "Fly intoooo the danger zoooone!" Rigby sang, reminiscing Top Gun.

Quite a few people started to stare, and Mordecai whacked Rigby's arm. "Dude, shut up!"

"Ow," Rigby moaned, pulling off his headphones. "Freedom of singing!"

"It's freedom of _speech_, stupid," Mordecai corrected. "I think that candy messed with your head."

After spotting Margaret, Mordecai took off, leaving Rigby with his Walkman. Rigby put his headphones back on, switched tapes, and continued playing music and singing badly. "I wanna know what love is! I want you to show me!"

"Hey, Margaret," Mordecai said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is that?!" she screamed, pointing at something floating in the sky.

The floater began shooting piping hot beams at partygoers. It slowly approached the ground, and Mordecai could make it out better. Rigby ran up to Mordecai, dropping his Easter basket and Walkman. "What the heck is that?!" he yelled.

"It's . . . an _orb_," Mordecai answered, bewildered.

The glowing orb lowered to the ground and transformed into a pregnant woman. "Who has desecrated the sacred holidays?" her voice boomed.

Rigby shot a glare at Mordecai. When Mordecai stayed silent, Rigby spoke up, "He did!"

Rigby yanked Mordecai's basket away and ripped off the pink paper, revealing the Halloween bucket. "What the H, man!" Mordecai shouted at Rigby.

"As the Guardian of Easter, it's my duty to set things right," the woman said, taking the bucket, and making it dissinegrate.

"So why are you so fat?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai punched Rigby on the arm again. "I'm not fat, I'm pregnant!" the guardian screamed. "And I'm pregnant to symbolize new life and rebirth. You, Mordecai, have set the holidays out of balance by using a Halloween bucket instead of an Easter basket. If you don't undo your wrong by getting a real Easter basket, everything Easter-themed will explode!"

Muscle Man shrieked and chucked an Easter egg as far as he could, and Thomas scrambled to strip off his rabbit costume. "Mordecai, how could you?" Margaret asked.

"Do it, or you're fired!" Benson yelled.

"Fine," Mordecai mumbled. "But I'm not paying 25 bucks for a dumb Easter basket!"

"Come on, man, those were the only ones left!" Rigby reminded him.

"Alright."

Mordecai and Rigby drove the cart to the store again, and Mordecai purchased the Easter basket. But when he returned to the party with it, the pregnant guardian of Easter laughed, "April Fools!"

"What? It's not April 1st!" Mordecai argued. "It's April 19th! That doesn't make any sense!"

"Ohhhhh! She got you good!" Rigby cried, falling over laughing.

"It's not funny," Benson said. "Clean up this mess!"

Mordecai glanced at the trees, benches, and people the guardian had destroyed, and moaned, "Worst . . . Easter . . . _ever_!"


End file.
